


Light’s Sick Day

by snoopyyzeus



Series: anime sickfics/whump [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Light Yagami, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopyyzeus/pseuds/snoopyyzeus
Summary: Staying true to L’s demeanour, he does not show many emotions and at first glance, he seems to be a cold person. However, on just that day, he proved that he too can feel worried and concern. Or in other words; Light was feeling under the weather and surprisingly, L was the one taking care of him.In this story, Light is not the current Kira, L and Light started working together on the Kira investigation quite recently.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: anime sickfics/whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Light’s Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic that i’ve written and posted. it has been a while since i’ve watched death note so my story may not be accurate or canon. english is not my best subject in school so there might be some grammatical errors. feel free to point it out so i can edit my work. hope you enjoy reading this! :)

It was a long and dreadful day for Light. He woke up with a massive migraine which unable him to concentrate in his classes. However, not paying attention to the lessons for just one day would not have affect Light as much as it would on a regular high school student. It is Light we’re talking about, the number one student of his entire school - or maybe the top student of the entire region of Kanto, Japan. Light had his head down on his desk, arms over his head in an attempt to soothe the pain in his head, waiting impatiently for the school bell to ring. 

“Light, let's go home together-” his classmate invited, only to waver when he saw how flushed Light’s face was. “Are you feeling alright? You look like you're having a fever there,” his friend asked with slight concern in his tone. Light gathered all his strength, not wanting anyone to see him as someone weak, but to no avail, he just crocked a weak reply and mumbled that he had other plans. 

When he stood up to pack his bag before making his way to the Police Headquarters, a wave of dizziness hit him. Light’s world kept swirling for what seemed like forever. Not wanting to admit defeat, Light continued to the headquarters while telling himself that he was fine. 

On his way there, black spots started to appear in his vision. It seemed like it was a long trip there, whereas, on any normal day, Light wouldn't be panting as much as he was then. He could feel the blistering sun on his already sweaty skin and the heat made his migraine much worse than it was in the morning. 

Eventually, he arrived. Clutching on the door frame such that his life depended on it, trying to regulate his breathing, he saw his father and the other task force members working hard on the investigation. Feeling slight guilt in his heart as he arrived late, he tried to walk to his desk, only to realise that his legs were wobbling. Without control of his own body, his knees buckled and before he knew it, he was about to fall over. Thankfully for the sugar-loving detective, he caught Light at the split-second before he could fall over, frowning once he noticed the clamminess of his cheeks. 

‘He can be such an idiot sometimes - coming here even when he knew he was clearly sick,’ Ryuzaki thought to himself. Light collapsed on Ryuzaki’s chest, which Light noted was surprisingly comfortable. This gained the attention of the task force members.

“Light! Are you alright? What happened?” The task force members each began to question out of concern and curiosity. 

“It seems that Light-kun is feeling under the weather today. I'll contact Watari to send some medicine and food to him. Not to worry Yagami-kun, your son will be fine,” Ryuzaki stated. Ryuzaki took Light’s limp arm and placed it around his neck since Light was in no condition to walk by himself. 

“38.9 °C. How are feeling Light-kun?” Ryuzaki asked while positioning Light on the bed. “Horrible. My head feels like it's about to explode,” Light whined weakly. Light could feel his eyelids getting heavier and eventually, his body gave out. 

Ryuzaki found himself starring at the teen boy. It was the first time Ryuzaki saw Light looking so vulnerable. He couldn't help but feel worried for Light. Well, Light is his first friend. Seeing him toss and turn on the bed, probably due to his fever breaking, Ryuzaki realised that this was the first time he had felt a troubling feeling in his heart for someone else. 

“Light-kun, you have to wake up to take this medicine,” Ryuzaki whispered trying not to aggravate Light’s migraine. Light protested with a whine. Light was unexpectedly a difficult patient to take care of as he wouldn't listen to whatever Ryuzaki instructed him to do, unlike his usual self where he is quite an easy-going person.

After about 4 days of Ryuzaki playing nurse, Light finally recovered. Following that whole ordeal, Light made more effort to keep himself healthier. Not wanting to experience that entire situation again.

**Author's Note:**

> it would mean the world to me if you wrote a comment/criticism on my work as it can help me improve on my writing. thank you for reading! 🥰


End file.
